This invention relates to a junction box for use in the connection of electric conductor leads or cables.
Junction boxes are used to enclose the exposed ends of the conductor leads and the terminal connection block or like connector. Conventionally, the conductor leads of a cable are entered into a junction box through cable glands assembled to the junction box and earthing continuity between the cables is necessary,
In the use of traditional junction boxes made of metal, this continuity is achieved through the connection of the cable gland to the box and the connection of the box to some supporting earthed surface. However, there has been a need to improve the resistance of junction boxes to corrosion by atmospheric pollutants and ingress of moisture or other liquids, particularly as many electrical systems are used in hazardous locations,
It is for these reasons that there has been a change of materials used for some kinds of junction boxes from metal to plastics materials. However, such plastics materials are usually non-conductive and have insularire properties so that special additional metal earthing plates or earthing tags have to be used when installing such a junction box. This is not satisfactory as the assembly and connections required for completing the earthing path is time-consuming to the fitter, and problems can arise if not fitted correctly or if corrosion occurs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a junction box of improved construction with a special arrangement for earthing continuity.